


Mistress, the Brat

by WrightsBadLee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bratty Reader, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I haven't caught up with the manga so forgive me if some things dont make sense, LGBTQ+ characters, Levi has a tea shop, Levi's emotional side, NO ONES ALLOWED TO DIE, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Post-Canon, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, after the war, canon divergent as FUCK, feisty reader, i didnt MEAN for this to have the pretend relationship trope but IT IS WHAT IT IS, no one dies, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrightsBadLee/pseuds/WrightsBadLee
Summary: 5 years after the war against Marley was fought and won, Levi was starting to get his life together outside of fighting again. You were a noble, with old stubborn mental scabs that refused to completely heal. You both refused to let people in your life. With him, his strength kept him proud, and with you, it was your prominence being the Queen's closest companion. You and Levi were both far from being whole, but you kept going.Queen Historia invited Levi on an unassuming afternoon tea session. You both are immediately annoyed by the other.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Original Female Character(s)/Reader, Original Male Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 76





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> man i havent written in ages........im sorry in advance....

Levi Ackerman would rather be literally anywhere rather than here with you. He was silently aware of how you were ogling at him for the whole time you were on the royal carriage of Her Majesty, Queen Historia. Today, she was on her rare "day off" where she could do anything she wanted. Although she was off her queenly duties, she still remained queenly. You were requested by her to sit and wait in the carriage as she checked in and talked to the children in the last orphanage you were going to. You had a considerable portion of your skirt ripped by a hyperactive boy from the last orphanage. Historia thought it would be improper for you to walk around with one of your legs almost fully exposed. Levi saw how irked you were. From the brief time of when he was invited by the Queen to afternoon tea (something he can never decline, not for the queen, but for the high-quality tea) to now, he had already calculated your attitude. There were few things he knew. You were the daughter of a noble who had openly been against the former puppet King Fritz' reign. One of the better nobles, he thought. Besides that? He knew you were a brat. 

Levi calls everyone a brat. He was known for crude language and harsh names, after all. Still, this time he meant it. You complained by the third orphanage that it was approaching noon and you were hungry and warm. Again and again, you complained. Historia-- pure, kind-hearted Historia-- laughed and lightly agreed each time. Levi had the urge to punish you, somehow. He had to remind himself that you were no cadet. In fact, those days of senseless fighting and training were behind him. He couldn't just hit someone in the name of being a superior officer. Especially not in front of the Queen. 

"Sina's summers are merciless, aren't they?" You spoke, finding the silence unbearable. Across you, Levi looked up at you from the book he distracted himself with. As he took off his hand from the page, a damp imprint of his thumb was left on the paper. Disgusting. "Hmm." He drew it out. "It shouldn't be so hot with half your skirt gone, br- though." He cut himself off. It was hot, he could admit, but he was getting annoyed by your whining. You guffawed. "Good point. I suppose a three piece suit is much warmer." You lifted your exposed leg and crossed it over your other. Whatever cloth remained on your thigh hiked up higher. You were wearing trousers underneath, but they were summer trousers that were short and light on your skin. Levi only caught a glimpse of it as he turned his head out of the window. He did have a bit of a collection of suits, but this was actually one of his summery ones. Well, light grey was the most summery his limited wardrobe could get. He remained quiet, and you were once again left to quietly observe the man in front of you. 

You knew Levi Ackerman, of course-- everyone knew Levi Ackerman. After Paradis defeated Marley, he was awarded more medals than anyone else in the Survey Corps. To say he was a decorated officer was an understatement. If he were to wear all his medals, you're sure it would cover the fabric on top of his toned chest. After the war, he started a tea shop business. He started in Trost, and put up a branch in Mitras. He still apparently teaches and privately tutors anyone who wants to learn basic self-defense. He was probably more well-known than you, and you couldn't just say that about anyone. 

But you already picked up on all that even before this moment. Now, you were thinking about him as you saw him in the present.

Strands of raven hair fell over his grey eyes. Those tired, striking eyes, you thought. His features were sculpted, almost too perfect, too pristine. If it weren't for the couple of scars that littered his face and neck, you would think he was an untouched, inexperienced noble like you. His body was obviously toned. Even though you had pointed out his strange choice of summer clothing, you could tell it was probably the breeziest choice in his closet. The crisp light blue shirt he wore was thin and a little transparent. It hugged his body perfectly.

"Oi." 

His voice brought you out of your stupor. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, stare hardened, questioning. You cleared your throat and straightened up. "That's oi, mistress to you." You dodged the question. Of course that was a joke, you were usually referred to as Lady. Mistress was for your servants. 

He was aware of that. 

"What the hell did you say to me?" Before he could continue, the carriage door opened. Historia, with her bright eyes and smile stood there. Blonde strands of hair clung to her shiny forehead. Still, she seemed undisturbed by the heat. "Levi," She nodded towards the man, one eyebrow raised at his aggressive body language. She spoke your name, acknowledging you as well. "Shall we go?"

\---

You and Historia walked inside of the royal palace, arm in arm. A servant's heavy coat draped over your figure, at least covering the back of your thighs. You hung fresh clothes on your free arm. She laughed at one of your wild retellings of past dates. "That last suitor of yours was no good, I told you so!" She said, high-pitched and amused. You rolled your eyes. "Not all of us can snag a girlfriend again so easily, Your Majesty." You emphasized those last two words. Her expression fell in a way that was not melancholic, but nostalgic almost. It was one of the things that brought you and Historia together. She had an ex-girlfriend, so did you. Historia's face lit up again as thought of a retort. "If I could do that as easily as you say, I would have already asked you out, no?" She winked at you. You laughed, shaking it off. "Shut your mouth," You almost howled it. "Your Majesty." You finished with that, smiling at your dearest friend. 

Levi followed behind the both of you. You two were giggling, carefree. He watched your pristine face as you spoke. Not a bit of anxiety or hurt in your body language. It was still surreal to him how they all could live like this. Peaceful. 

Free. 

He smiled. A soft, almost hidden smile. Historia had fought in the air against titans and she had fought on the ground for her place on the throne. She was far from pure, but you, you were almost perfectly untouched. Levi held only indifference towards the rich who were coddled and never saw a titan in their life. Now, he had newfound pride in knowing that their money wouldn't have made a difference if they were all slaughtered. A slaughter that he and his Scout Regiment stopped. 

You and Historia abruptly stopped in front of big intricate doors. You recognized it as the palace's parlor room, where Historia usually held informal, leisurely meetings. She whispered something to you. You nodded and walked away, leaving Levi alone with Historia. You only spared a glance behind you, leaving on the guise of changing your clothes. Levi caught your gaze as you went. 

You turned your head back, looking straight ahead and gulped. My god, that man was fine. 

\---

"Cap… Levi." Historia corrected herself as she held out a hand to shake Levi's. Levi took it. "Your Majesty." A ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. Historia noticed and chuckled. "Sorry, old habits die hard." She and him sat down on their chairs across the other. 

The parlor room was lavish and intricate. Deep red details covered the walls, and the heavy curtains that were drawn back was a new, expensive material only available to the richest of the rich. The large frosted glass windows diffused the early afternoon sun. Though Levi was more accustomed to his dim and cozy tea shop, he decided he didn't hate this place either. He tilted the hot, readied tea pot over each of their cups, first Historia's, and the aromatic, comforting smell of expensive oriental tea filled his nose. "It's not earl grey," Historia said as she touched the sides of her cup. She decided it was too hot for her yet. Levi appreciated that his former subordinate still remembers his favorite tea. "But I thought you would appreciate trying something rare today." At that, Levi took a tentative sip. It was earthier, a bit bitter, and yet comforting at his throat. "Hmm." Historia smiled at his reaction. "Cheers to your successful business venture here in Mitras. I could refer you to the royal supplier of this tea. They also offer some wonderful fruit-infused teas." Historia's posture was tensed, Levi noticed. She sat straight, always, as a queen. She usually did not have her shoulders so high though. Levi exhaled. "I get the sense that we're not just hear to discuss pleasantries and business gossip." He prodded. Historia cast a worried glance at him, before relaxing her shoulders. "Yes. I'm afraid that's true." She took a sip from her own cup before continuing. "Someone is out to get me." That made Levi pause a bit as he put down his cup to the table. Someone? If it were just one person, Historia's royal guard would easily be able to take care of that. Maybe if they were really tough, then another veteran, but definitely not him. Historia knew better than to disturb Levi from his calmness. Instead of asking who, he inquired: "How did you learn this?" Historia sighed and looked at the doors from where they entered. "She did." Was all she said. Levi understood. You were not just any noble after all, your father pledged allegiance with Queen Historia, and said he would support her in any way. He probably had spies employed in your last name. "She heard it herself. She asked to keep our plans inconspicuous, for my safety." Historia took another sip from her tea. "What do you want me to do about it?" Was the next thing Levi asked. "I need you to work with her. I have to act like I know nothing… and she seems to be faithful to that. She hasn't said much besides that someone had organized a group to gather information about me and eventually wanted to assassinate me." Levi thought about it long and hard. Historia continued. "I feel she would be more open to sharing information with you. I've tried to tell her I can handle it and myself, but she won't budge. She's certain any clear response from my part would alert those who are conspiring against me." She was convincing him at this point. Maybe you hadn't made a good impression, she thought. She was afraid he would be unwilling to help. Levi clicked his tongue. He didn't care about that. People died to put Historia on the throne. His own soldiers, his own uncle. It was a distant memory, but it was there. If Historia died, all that effort would be wasted. "Fine. But I have no home in Mitras. I only have my tea shop and it's quite far from the palace." He finished his tea. Historia was only half done. "Well," She hurried to finish hers. The warmth of the beverage did little to calm her nerves. It seems her reign would continue to be an uphill battle. She said your family name, prominent and proud. "You'll be staying in her estate."

Great. It seems he'll be housemates with the bratty noble he had the urge to hit. 

\---

You were waiting at the foyer of your estate, subtly admiring yourself in front of the big mirror that occupied one side of the walls. You wore a deep blue dress, velvet and form fitting. Your father strongly disapproved of this specific number, but who was he to tell you, an adult, what to do? In fact, he lived in the other building with your stepmother. After you turned 18, your own house was the first thing you asked for and he did not disappoint. 

"Mistress, our guest is at the door." A servant said after they approached you. You eyed the windows on either side of the entrance. You wouldn't be able to see him from here, of course, he'd be in front of the door. "Excellent. Thank you, Darius. You may go." You smiled. Darius bowed and they walked away. You had especially asked to greet your honored guest yourself. 

You swung open the door. The hefty mahogany felt unfamiliar to your arms. The embarrassment from that realization disappeared when you saw him. 

There stood Levi Ackerman, looking at you like he would rather be cleaning shit than having to live with you. 

"Welcome to my estate, Mr. Ackerman."


	2. Niceties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an attempt at reintroduction, emphasis on attempt. Levi has the displeasure of meeting your father. Meanwhile, Darius attempts to salvage whatever they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you eyefucked levi in chapter 1 so now he eyefucks you 😃 hm yes delicious

"Welcome to my estate, Mr. Ackerman." There was a smirk on your face and the memory of your little disagreement in the carriage flashed in your memories. He clenched his jaw. Stepping back to let the man in and take in the entrance of his temporary home. Instead, he kept his eyes on you. His gaze traveled from your feet to your face, making you swallow hard. You fought the flush that was rising to your cheeks. Maybe you shouldn't have worn such a flashy outfit. You liked to impress everyone, but not everyone had eyes like Levi. 

Levi took note of the rare blue of the expensive cloth on your skin. Was it velvet, or silk? It was some Mitras fabric he wouldn't waste his precious money on, anyway, but that wasn't what he was looking at. It was form-fitting, and although fashion was rapidly changing during this time of prosperity, he wouldn't expect you to wear something like it. You weren't much younger than Levi (even though you acted unlike it) and he usually doesn't see many women in their late-twenties dress like you. It's not that he liked it or disliked it, he just found it strange. 

Still… if he felt indifferent towards it, why did his eyes continue to hungrily take in the sight as you lead him past the foyer? 

He gripped tightly on the leather suitcase in his right hand, putting on a straight face. 

Wordlessly, Levi followed you. You still felt his stare behind you. You were slightly unnerved, suddenly all too aware of what this man could do to you, but you stood straight and feigned wild confidence. If nobles were good at anything, it was faking. "I'm leading you to your quarters. I'm sure you're quite exhausted for the day. It's dusk now, after all." You said, and all he responded with was a grunt. The trip to his room wouldn't take so long if it had been anyone else's house. Your house was way too big and even way too complicated for your taste. Still, you were lucky your father even gave in to giving you your own house at 18. "I'm sure it'll be quite to your liking." You weren't actually sure, but you asked Darius to quickly change the drapery and sheets this morning into something befitting of a hardened veteran with two tea shops. You had faith in your servant, they never once failed you. 

You stopped before a mahogany door, fishing keys from a pocket in your dress that Levi hadn't noticed. The key clicked and you swung it open, revealing dark grey sheets with forest green curtains. The entire room was a neutral cool gray with emerald accents, in fact. It did seem to embody Levi's sense of style. 

"Well?" You asked him, watching him approach the bed with a clear objective that you didn't know yet. 

He swiped the sheets with two fingers, and inspected his fingers. With a thoughtful nod, he walked to a drawer across the queen bed and did the same action on top of it. He hummed, and took out a handkerchief to wipe his hand on. "It's clean." 

Huh? Shouldn't that be expected of a guest bedroom? Shouldn't he be remarking on your excellent room design? 

"As it should be." You said, stiff and annoyed. You were not going to win with this man. 

"Fine," You huffed and turned your back to him. "Be ready in an hour. We will have dinner together." You walked off. 

Levi stared at the back of your dress, still guiltily taking in the sight. 

"Well, you look excited." Darius greeted you as you abruptly walked into the kitchen. They were seasoning with something orange inside a tall pot. Though you were unfamiliar with the exotic powder, you did recognize the smell of curry. Darius laughs at the glare you sent them after what they said. "That man is… He's just so… I…" You struggled to finish your sentence. Darius put a metal lid on top the pot to let it simmer and walked towards you. They lifted you up by the waist and you shifted to get comfortable on top of the counter. They followed suit, with a comfortable distance between you two. "You don't need to do that every time I come here, you know." You told them. They laughed. "I know, but I also know you like being babied." You pouted in response, and they laughed. Slowly, you began to smile. "Now tell me, what's got your pretty self so bothered?" They looked straight at you, but you kept your eyes to the floor. There were a lot of emotions present, but there was one that you refused to acknowledge. It was a small flicker, but it was there. 

So you settled on annoyance. 

"He thinks he's so much better than me. I mean," You knew how stupid you were sounding right then. "Maybe he is! But, he can't just treat me like this. No one can!" You finally turned your face to Darius, to emphasize your point with a frustrated expression but instead you were met with tender eyes. They were frowning and listening intently. Your gaze connected, and for a moment, something felt unfamiliar. That was strange, considering you've known Darius for years. They brought a hand to the side of your temple, tucking a loose strand to the back of your ear. You felt the urge to lean into the warmth of their palm. "You're right, Mistress." They put their hand down to lap again, and you wondered what just happened. "No one should have to treat you any lesser than them." 

Your mind flashed with instances when Darius was too soft with you, for you, and you couldn't stop the heat from rising to your cheeks. "Yeah." Was all you could say. 

Sensing that they had done a good job with calming, or at least distracting, you from your previous fit, they hopped off the counter. "Well, can't keep the guest waiting without his toiletries." They have never once skipped on a duty, or even forgot one. Even if Darius wasn't your friend, you would've liked to keep them just because of how competent they are. "Do you want me to be a little ruder to Mr. Ackerman, Mistress? Only at your command, of course." They winked. You giggled. "No, Darius, sweetheart. Go and get them a glass of water or something. Maybe it was just bad first impressions, is all." You told them and they bowed halfway, before carrying out your word.

Levi was looking at the lone bookshelf in his room, interested by whatever novels you had in your possession. No doubt you were well-read, and most likely, you were a prolific writer as well. It was the perks of wealth that made nobles so attuned to writing. They were the ones to be dabbling in the arts, as well as having the resources to transport letters to far towns and cities. So he was surprised to find children's books within the shelf. He figured you would have a study, with how needlessly big this place was. You probably kept your more mature pieces of literature there. 

A knock on the door brought him out of contemplation. 

"Come in." 

An unfamiliar person walked in, but from the way they were dressed, Levi figured out they were a servant. "I'm Darius, I'm the mistress' servant. I've brought a towel and some toiletries for you." Darius placed a basket with said toiletries inside on top of the drawers. "I've also brought a glass of water," They put the water on top of a doily. "Mistress' orders." Darius walked back to the doorframe. "Dinner should be done in 40 minutes." They shut the door. 

Now, Levi was alone with his thoughts. 

He decided he wasn't feeling very fresh then. It was a hot day, and the sweat on his skin had turned sticky and plainly disgusting. 40 minutes was long enough for Levi, maybe even too long. So he picked up the basket and towel and headed to the adjoined bathroom beside the bed. There was a slight problem, Levi thought, and the problem was you. 

Though earlier in the day he was annoyed because of your constant whining, as he calmed through the day, he realized just how he couldn't get himself to snap out of thinking about that moment. What exactly had you been thinking then? When you were licking your lips when you thought he wasn't looking, or when you batted your eyelashes at him when you feigned innocence-- What was all that for? 

What was that goddamn dress for? 

Levi examined himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was a bit ruffled, and the frustration was evident on his face. He worked on the expression a bit, forcing his muscles to ease up. It didn't change the turmoil inside him, but at least he looked the part of calmness. He shed his clothes, folding them neatly on the extension of the marble sink, and turned the shower on. He always liked them hot, he didn't feel clean enough if it wasn't, but it was one of those days where his temperature preference was not benefitting him. He was already heated, this would not relax him. Maybe being clean would help him feel more comfortable. 

He was washing his hair, body thoroughly scrubbed when a thought came into his head. It's been so long since he partook in carnal activities. A year, maybe. The last time he did it was an accident. It was with a business partner, who practically worshipped him. He only went along with it because she worked so hard to get him to notice her. After getting her brains fucked out, she was satisfied and he managed to buy the Mitras branch of his tea shop for a much, much cheaper price. Back in his Scout Regiment days, many squad leaders went and came into his bed, wanting to see Humanity's Strongest in action. Levi had to credit all that skill to those experiences in the Corps. After years though, he didn't have it in him to chase after anyone. So he was alone. Without anyone close to care for, he was safer, more assured. 

He hadn't felt that urge in years. 

His hand traveled down and down, sending goosebumps to his skin. 

Before he could do anything, he snapped out of it. What was he doing? He had dinner to attend. 

Levi sighed shakily before turning the water off and proceeding to get dressed. 

\---

"You're just on time." You were already seated at the head of the table. It wasn't too long, and made with glossy, expensive wood. The chairs that came with it were hefty, but before he could continue to lift it and seat himself, Darius did it for him. He sent a nod to them and sat down. He could see your face clearly from here. Your expression was unreadable, but really your eyes glanced over his outfit quickly. That makes two of you. You were wearing something more relaxed, and he was wearing something more formal. He picked up his utensils and began to eat. "Are you going to stay so quiet the whole time?" You said in between bites. "You're being an ungrateful guest." You tried again. He kept himself from grinding his teeth. Instead, he drank from his water goblet and turned to Darius. "This is delicious." Of course the first thing he says would be directed towards your servant. "Quite. Now, we can't plan if you continue to let our," You paused, not quite sure how to word the next thing you were gonna say. Misunderstanding? Disagreement? "...previous interactions decide your opinion on me." You sipped from the wine glass adjacent to your water goblet. He noticed, and finally realized he had a glass as well. He clicked his tongue before picking it up. "You were ogling at me." He said plainly. "At first I thought I had shit on my face, or something. Then I actually caught you licking your lips." He said and smirked behind the deep red of the wine meeting his lips. You couldn't fight the flush. You took two bites of your food in succession before replying. "And what of it? My lips were dry, and you were a stranger to me. Neither of those things are my fault." He chuckled, once, deep and irritatingly seductive to your ears. "You're right. Being annoying is your fault, though, and you were plenty annoying." You rolled your eyes. "The sun isn't my fault either." "So what is?" 

You were at an impasse. He was right in a way that you felt faultless almost always, and he couldn't bring up a real point you couldn't counter. 

"You don't even know me." Your voice dropped low, dangerous and taunting him. 

"I know that you're a brat." He then ate silently, as if he didn't just insult you.

Darius glanced at the grandfather clock in the middle of the room and walked off. Well, there was an attempt at real introductions. You shook off the offense and told Levi: "Play along."

A booming voice came not ten seconds later. It was joyful and whole as it said your name. You stood up. "Father," You curtsied. When you were younger, you just hugged him. As you grew older, you found a respectful way of greeting him without touching the man. You sat back down, and Darius seated him. "Please, please. I only wanted to be here for dessert. I was so elated when you invited me tonight." He spoke, and a sentence was left unsaid. 'You usually never want me to even come near you.' You laughed, awkwardly, characteristically. "Well, I've always let you meet my suitors." 

Levi looked at your father and then you. He was kind of grateful you apparently inherited your mother's genes. When you said suitors, he perked up, though not enough for anyone's attention to be brought to him. This is what you meant when you said play along, but why did you need to lie now? You were in the company of family. 

"Father, meet Captain Levi Ackerman." Your father smiled wide, and nodded towards. Levi returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you, sir." He said and bowed his head for the patriarch. Levi decided you had more of an idea as to what you were doing. He was fine with you taking the lead. "Oh please, Captain! You and the Scout Regiment did humanity a great service. I should be the one calling your sir." He said. You and Levi finished your meals. Darius expertly rounded them up and left to get your desserts. Your father turned his attention to you. "Wait, I don't suppose you mean the Captain is your suitor, darling?" You hated his pet names. It took everything in you to act nice, to act like you have been for a month. "I do suppose that, Father. Her Majesty said we would fit each other." Levi took note of your choice of words. "And she also said he's a good man, though a little lonely." 

Levi would've glared if he wasn't playing a part right then. 

Darius came in and put the little dishes of creme brulee in front of the three of you. They also provided an almost full glass of wine to your father. He dug into the dessert. "Oh, Captain! That is truly unfortunate." He moaned crudely when he put the heaping spoon in his mouth. He gulped wine to wash it down. "It must be lonely, surely, when all your friends have died in combat, no?" He spoke through a mouthful. Disgusting. Everything about this man disgusted Levi. From the way he spoke to the way his spoon would always leave a bit to fall off and onto the table. 

"You-" "Father." You cut Levi off, unintentionally. "That's not in our place to talk about. Definitely not in that manner either."

If Levi was going to get mad, you were going to channel that anger into something more refined. Something befitting of your status. Your father swallowed thickly. "My apologies. I'm a blunt speaker, is all." He laughed, and took a long sip from his glass. 

Levi was one too, but he was not this improper. 

"And you're one to talk about one's manner of speaking." Your father was treating it as a joke. Again. Like he did with every reprimand you've given him since you moved out. "You've never even given your papa real love or respect! It's a goddamn wonder whenever you invite me for dessert here. Darius always cooks so wonderfully." He rambled. You felt Levi's on you. It was questioning, intense. You were getting humiliated in your dining room.

"Hey, Ackerman," He spoke like the man on the other side of the table was a dog. He finished the contents of his wine glass. You finally saw the flush on your father's face. "This girl here? I don't know what Her Majesty thinks but… she's nothing like you. She's weak. Inexperienced. You need to teach her a lesson or two if you're gonna marry her." Your father wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Levi's face replicated horror at his words, then looked at you. 

You were seething. Your delicately painted nails dug into the table, and your back was unnaturally straight. He watched as you stood up. Your hair had become tousled throughout the day. Levi always liked anger on a woman. It suited you, as well. 

"Get out." 

Your father snapped his head towards you. "So soon? But darlin-" 

"Get out, Maynard, or I promise you I will show you just how weak I really am." 

His expression turned sour. "Do not threaten me, darling. We've talked about this." 

"And we've talked about you staying the hell away from my life. I only let you in when I want to. Now I want you to leave, so… Go."

Your father scowled, before turning on his heels and walking away. 

"Remember what I said, Captain." He said as Darius escorted him outside. 

\---

You left early, your dessert half unfinished. "See me at the study when you're done." Then you left, the tapping of the heel of your shoes echoing loudly. Levi finished his food, and nodded appreciatively at Darius. Surprisingly, they seemed unperturbed by what just happened. They picked up both of the dishes and put them on a tray. "Shall I show you where the study is, sir?" Darius didn't face him as he spoke. "Levi." Levi corrected him. "Of course, Levi." Without another word, Darius walked off and Levi followed. 

"I apologize for what you had to see." Levi looked at them and their face was blank. What was going on with this person? He hadn't seen one reaction to anything from him the whole night. "Mistress and Master Maynard don't have a good relationship." "No shit." Levi promptly replied. "It's true that she does let her father meet her potential suitors, but it's mostly a formality. She doesn't entertain suitors much, so it's good her meetings with her father are rare." They explained. Even though they seemed indifferent to the argument, they cared enough to explain on your behalf. "You have any idea why Maynard reacted to me so harshly?" Levi asked, finding it more pleasant to talk with your servant rather than you. 

For the first time, Darius laughed. It was breathy and short, but it was there. As they replied, they slowly pushed open the door that was already ajar. 

"It's not you, Levi. Her father looks up to you, and looks down at her." 

The next thing he saw was your pitiful form, face buried in your hands, and your hair a mess.


	3. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi interrogate three nobles, unbeknownst to them and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEADASS SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG....i decided to make the second part of this a different chapter because it was going to be TOO long as one chapter

You straightened up a bit too late for your liking when you heard the door creak open. You could already see the pity on his face. You can hardly say you hated the man, but that sparked pure loathing within you. Once Darius had left, closing the door behind them, you spoke. "Don't look at me like that." Your voice was soft, quiet. You had shed off all of the velvet and refineries and here you were standing before him in plain clothes, as some tired woman. "Like what?" Levi monotonously followed, as he stood beside the table you previously leaned on. There were architectural designs and notes in a handwriting he couldn't decipher without your help. He wondered why you were reviewing the interior layout of the royal palace. "Like I'm some, some w-" You cut yourself off. "Someone who didn't plan this." At that, he raised an eyebrow. "You planned your father's outburst?" You scowled at him. "I can't control the bastard. I had to make him leave somehow." Levi watched as locks of your hair fell from the sides of your head and obscured your face. "He couldn't do that himself?" Levi pressed further. He needed to confirm something. "He could've, but he'd only get drunker as the night went on and he would've embarrassed you too. I don't want the almighty Levi Ackerman beating my father in a duel he started and making an enemy out of you." 

His suspicion was confirmed with that. "Why did you want me to meet your father?" 

You sighed. "You'll understand. For now, I can't tell you much." 

Instead, you organized the mess on your desk as you talked to him about tomorrow's proceedings. You would be meeting with two groups of people who may have something to do with who's plotting to kill the queen. However, you two will need to act, so you instructed Levi on how to do it. 

"I think I can handle a bit of lying." He glared. You rolled your eyes. "Fighting is for the strong. Lying and intrigue is for those who can fight, but choose not to." You preached to him. If only you knew how much of a strong facade he had kept while in the Corps. "Don't get me wrong, Levi." 'Since when did we operate on a first name basis?' Levi thought. "You've probably acted stronger than you really are all your life. It's the burden that comes with being named Humanity's Strongest, no?" 

God, he hated it when people just assumed things about him. 

However, this time, someone was actually spot on. 

He scoffed internally at that. It wasn't too impressive. Anyone with a status would question the title of humanity's strongest. Hange did. Hange did that a lot. 

After a lengthy pause and awaiting Levi's response that never came, you finished your thought. "This time you're not faking strength. We're faking vulnerability." 

\---

Levi kept the lines you fed him in his head, though there weren't many. It was simple, really. Act the part of lovers throughout the day, not knowing any better about the impending power struggle. 

"The second group we're meeting is a little bit more dangerous than the first. I suspect these are the people who will kill Historia." Your tone became serious. Levi's expression mirrored it. "You're sure you'll be safe spotted with these assholes or being near them?" He asked and you smiled at him, for the first time. Internally, you congratulated yourself for having such a concrete plan. "Well, see I thought of that ahead!" 

As you spoke, the image of your smile imprinted into Levi's head. He decided you were less annoying looking when you smiled. You looked less.. fake. 

"I have a disguise!" Was the last thing you said after a short ramble. You fished out a wig in a translucent white fabric from an ornate container on top of your desk. Levi could see the glint of makeup and other trinkets within as well. He was a little impressed too, that you had narrowed it down to these two groups and that you already had a plan. He accidentally smirked. 

You noticed, and pushed down the urge to kiss him on this stupid lips… wait, stop. You needed to make a decision. You had ate him up visually, but he was also a fucking bastard. 

"Uhm," You cleared your throat. Levi looked away, pretending to be distracted. "So, that's it, basically. Any questions?" 

"None," He said your name. That irked you, a little bit. 

You clapped your hands together. "Okay. Then go. You're dismissed." Your voice turned cold. Levi clicked his tongue. "God, you are such a fucking brat. I'm doing this for Her Majesty-- remember that. I'll leave as soon as I'm done." 

"Don't mock me." 

"Whatever you say, princess." 

Then he left. 

Fuck. That. Man. 

\---

The next time you saw Levi was during breakfast. It was silent and for good reason. If either of you spoke, you felt that you would end up arguing again and you needed to get into character for the day. He was in a light pink dress shirt and fitted grey slacks. As always, he looked good. 

Levi noted that you dressed in a more youthful manner today. Not the youthful similar to yesterday's risqué new-gen number, but juvenile. It formed more like the clothes he usually saw on common women, but with more expensive fabric and details. It was long, and bell shaped below your waist. It was a deep pink, with small frills at the neckline. Yes, even the color coordination was planned by you. 

You both avoided each other throughout the day, tending to your own business. Your guests wouldn't be arriving until the afternoon. You and Darius spoke some more, while Levi decided to roam around the grounds of your estate. He was at the garden, when you spotted him from the breezy spot of your gazebo. Darius had left you there, as they were going to meet with the butcher who had brought you meat. They also had to prepare lunch. 

Taking a deep breath, you decided to swallow your pride. 

"I tend to the garden myself." You caught him with a coral rose on his hand. Even while looking at something so dainty, it seemed he was scrutinizing it. "Impressive." Though it sounded far from sincere, that was the first compliment he's given you. "Thank you." You muttered. He plucked a rose. "Wait, what the-" He then handed it to you. "Huh?" Your cheeks flushed. He smirked. "It's for the vase in your parlor room. The flowers there were dying. Plus, you can say your oh-so-wonderful suitor picked it for you." He explained, and you gingerly took it from him. "Oh. You went in there?" You asked him, and twirled the flower in your hand. Even though it meant nothing, it was still a little surprising. "I went to see what all the rich fuss is about." He said, dismissively. You laughed. "I guess it's within your rights, as my guest. Still, I'd rather not let you find my room." For some reason, the both of you had subconsciously agreed that it was getting warm, and were now walking side by side to the shade of the gazebo. "Oh, hell no. Those upper floors are a maze." Levi spoke from experience. You smiled, that was true enough. "It wasn't my decision." He waited for you to continue. "It's my father's taste in architecture. I'd much prefer something less… flashy." You said. He scoffed. "How do you explain your sense in fashion then?" He asked. 

"Blending in." You responded plainly. 

Suddenly, Levi doubted his whole perception of you. "What does that mean?" You looked at him. Both of you sat down on the cool stone seats of the gazebo. "It means there's a lot of secrets and power among the elite families, and I do not want to appear as a threat." You explained. He leaned back against the railings behind him. One of his arms sprawled on top. "How are you threatening anyone?" He tried again. "Everyone knows I rebelled against my father a lot when I was younger. I didn't have many friends in high places then." 

"You sound a hell of a lot more interesting then than you are now." Instead of getting the feisty reply he expected, your expression turned sad. 

"Maybe." 

A beat passed, and he spoke again. "There's a lot you're not telling me." You smiled. "We all have our stories. Do you trust me?" You turned to him. For once, you gathered the strength to hold eye contact. 

Those goddamn eyes… 

Levi never noticed how striking your appearance was until now. Something sparked within him. Something unfamiliar and unwelcome, and then just as quickly as it appeared, it went out. 

Levi pondered his answer. 

"I have to. Do you?" 

You hesitated. "I do." 

It was then that nearby plaza bells rang, signifying noontime. 

"Shall we walk to the dining area now?" You stood up. You were unsure of what just happened, but wished to forget it as soon as possible. 

"Alright." 

\---

Lunch time passed by without any words exchanged between you too, but unlike breakfast, it wasn't tense. You two felt like you could actually breathe. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful as well, as both of you deemed it unneeded to interact with the other any more. 

After all, you were just about to do a whole hell of a lot of interacting. 

You now stood before your parlor room's entrance. Darius had already let in your first guests, and you could hear their laughter from inside. Your hand hovered over the door, and you glanced at Levi. He stood straight like a businessman, and confident like a soldier. That wouldn't do. "Mess my hair up a bit." You told him. "Why?" He was judging you. "Make it look like we've fooled around. They'd expect me to do that." He raised an eyebrow at your request but did it anyway. His hand went on your neck and went up firmly. His fingers were rough and calloused and you had to fight off a shiver. A few seconds later you actually did look like you'd been making out with someone. You then pulled him close, with a possessive hand on his chest. Your face was close to his ear. "You open the door." 

Your breath was hot on his nape. Levi flushed red, and he hated himself for it. He opened the door. 

You laughed convincingly as you stumbled through the doorway. Then, snapping your head to the three familiar ladies gathered around the low table. Levi watched as your eyes widened and then you relaxed. You lost and gained composure in under a minute. You flushed pink as you began to smile. Maybe he really did have much to learn when it came to lying. "Girls!" 

The aforementioned women all had smirks on their faces. Levi forced a playful chuckle as he let you pull his hand as you greeted all three of them with a hug each. It was his turn now, all three of them curtsied as he bowed. They were distracted as you sat yourself down. He saw you from the corner of his eye, amused by his attempt of being believable. Levi sat beside you. "I'm so elated that you all came!" You told them, pouring you and Levi tea from the pot. It wasn't full anymore, but it was enough. 

Levi noticed it was earl grey. His favorite.

"Oh, of course! Once we caught wind that you were seeing such a…" The youngest looking of the girls, hungrily looked over Levi. Levi stretched his lips, a sort of half-smile, you guessed. You could've cringed just then. Bella could be so...thirsty. "Famous man, we just had to come!" She finished, seemingly finding it hard to say anything after her visual examination of the man beside you. The second eldest of the three, Althea, laughed. She seemed to sense Levi's discomfort. "Bella means no harm, Captain Ackerman. She's just jealous that she herself could never bag someone like you." At that, the red-haired girl beside her perked up. "Speaking of, how did you manage to grab such a fine man?" Susanna, the eldest of the three asked you enthusiastically. That was his queue, Levi thought. 

Calmly, smoothly, he put a hand on your thigh. 

You had to fight the shivers. It was scripted but the heat you felt definitely was not planned. You laughed, shakily. The girls noticed the hand on your skirt, and all looked at each other briefly. "Oh, Susanna, darling… Luck is all I can really say. We just happened to bump into each other one day while I was roaming around Mitras and now here we are!" You explained. Bella gushed incomprehensibly. Althea rolled her eyes. "Do tell, " You were about to open your mouth again to reply to Susanna when she continued. "Captain. How are you liking my friend's estate?" Then her voice dropped low and almost seductively. "Rather… how are you liking my friend?" She giggled afterwards. Bella squealed. "Oh my goodness! I bet you were doing the de-" Althea's hand flew to her sister's mouth. "Bella, silence." Althea reprimanded sweetly. 

Levi chuckled, and for the first time, it didn't sound forced. 

He shot you a look, a look that asked you to trust him. You were supposed to be the one doing the talking.

Meanwhile, Levi figured it wouldn't be too hard to describe you, or even praise you. He had eyes. "The estate is beautiful, and she," Levi looked into your eyes. "She's wonderful. Incredibly intelligent and acti-" He smirked as you laughed loudly to cut him off. Susanna choked on her tea slightly. "Levi is such a joker! Quite strange humor, but, at least better than my last suitor." At that, all three of them giggled. "That man could not handle you!" Althea recalled. Susanna stared at Levi. "It seems he can, though. It also seems he's quite smitten with you." She remarked. The blush that covered your cheeks returned, but now, it was natural. "Oh, I don't know about that. You all know how I am. You girls have much better luck than I do when it comes to romance." You bashfully told her. Bella scoffed. "Oh, please! Hardly any boy approaches me!" Althea quickly followed. "That's because they think you're only thirteen." The younger girl pouted. "I'm 18!"

You smiled at them. "Oh, I'm sure you are plenty attractive, Bella. Give it time." You sipped your tea. "But Althea," You watched the meek girl blush immediately. "I hear you've found someone your father highly approves of." The aforementioned girl fumbled with her skirt. "Oh, well, Leo is a.. kind man. Plus, my father likes that he's apparently uhm," Althea glanced nervously at Levi. "A distant Ackerman cousin, allegedly." Levi could hardly care, but raised an eyebrow to keep appearances. "Oh? That's quite interesting. My father hasn't spent too much time with Levi yet," You put your hand on the one Levi had over your thigh. It was unnoticeable to everyone, but he stiffened and quickly relaxed again. "So he hasn't really formed an opinion." Susanna clicked her tongue. "That won't do. Althea has the same problem, and she's unsure about Leo now." Althea seemed to break out of her shell and went into an offensive tone. "Susanna! It's… not that." Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, it definitely is. Papa hasn't come home often enough either to spend time with his future son-in-law. Leo is a loser, and we all know it." 

You sipped your tea, and set it down. 

"Your father hasn't been home? Is it business in Mitras? If it is, it's excusable, isn't-" Bella cut you off. "That's the thing, he goes out way too often and way too late for it to be about rifles! It makes no sense." She whined. 

"I wonder what that could be. It really is a shame, too. I know how much you love your father." You targeted the youngest girl. 

Levi could see your game, now. They didn't know it, but you were getting them to open up about their patriarch's plans, under the guise of friendly concern for their love lives. 

Bella groaned. "Don't even get me started. Every time he comes home, he acts so weird and nervous and exhausted. I'm sick of it."

You sighed. "Well, you know what fathers are like, Bella." 

You were successful, but more than anything, the information you got was concerning. 

\---

The three girls were long gone now, and now Levi and you were finally a respectable distance from each other. You were across the desk from him. "You weren't going to tell me your father was the one plotting to kill the Queen?" He said. 

You looked up, mildly surprised. "How..?" You asked. "They were all noble ladies. If you knew their father was the one plotting to kill Historia, you wouldn't need to have manipulated them a second time." 

You laughed. "Alright. In my defense, I couldn't have you assaulting my father at dinner." 

"I'm not stupid." 

You stared at each other. It was tense again. You thought about your conversation at the garden. 

"Tell me what you need to tell me." He said, with a tone too sincere. 

You ignored him and continued to write.


	4. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go according to plan. You finally tell him what he wants to hear from you, and unexpectedly, he does too.
> 
> TW/S: SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER!

The tension that you did not miss from yesterday has returned. It manifested itself in the way he was quiet while you put on the final touches to your disguise, and the lump in your throat. It went on like this until you finished. Your wig was long and a deep red. Your heavy coat didn't show the possibly identifiable curvature of your body. The makeup was a little trickier to do, but after, your features were completely different from their natural state. When you turned around, you didn't expect a reaction from Levi, and you were right. Levi looked over your form once, but kept a straight face. 

"Let's go." It was the first thing you said the whole time you were in the study. 

\---

You and Levi walked inside the dingy little pub, side by side but not interlocked like you were earlier in the afternoon. You were unnaturally stiff, and Levi noticed it as he examined the room. There were a lot of people here, mostly men. The air smelled heavily of beer and the faintest hint of sourness. Levi guessed that that sourness was vomit. He already hated it here. "How did you know they would be here?" He whispered behind you, as the both of you shuffled between a group of very drunk men. Your first order of business was to at least seat yourself. You managed to reach the bar, and sat yourself on a just recently vacated stool. Levi sat beside you. "I saw them before, the twins. When I was younger, my father always used to stop by here to talk to them for work-related stuff. Now they work for Lord Arbour-- Althea and Bella's father." You kept your voice hushed, but doubted anyone could eavesdrop with how rowdy the crowd in here was. You raised a finger to signal the tired-looking bartender for your order. Levi raised an eyebrow at you. "Just one. For courage." You explained. He watched you as the bartender took your order and began fetching whatever you chose. 

You were obviously nervous. It was a strange look on you. Up to now, you have always been so confident. It seems neither of you were in your element here. Your uneasiness was contagious. 

You downed the quarter glass of whisky. You made a face, not the hiss Levi expected, but disgust. "Goddess, that is watered down." You gasped while the bartender took care of another patron at the other side of the bar. Even if it seemed subpar to your taste, you looked a little better. 

"Okay, that's them." You nudged Levi with your elbow. Your eyes looked to the side, and so did Levi. "That's Ramon Cortez to the left, and Daniel Cortez to the right. I call them Randy and Dandy." They looked almost comical, Levi thought. Both were tall, big men. Undoubtedly, they would be tough to take on in a fight for anyone else. Their size alone was alarming. 

That made Levi doubt if they could even assassinate the Queen effectively. 

"Are they as stupid as they look?" He asked. You actually laughed, breathy and brief but present. "Yeah. They are, but they're effective. And lethal." You finished the thought. "Even so, they think they won't recognize you?" Levi stood up, ready to carry out the first step in your plan. "Yes. It's far too dim here, and they are far too drunk. Plus, I did a pretty good job, don't you think?" You gestured to your face. Levi rolled his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this. "Alright, but make your interrogation quick." 

Levi walked over to the entrance of the pub's bathroom. He almost gagged at the smell. In your head, if neither of the brothers were to move, they would probably go there. Plus, if anything went wrong, the corner where the bathroom was was dark enough for Levi to snatch you away if need be, without causing too much of a fuss. He agreed on both of these things, but now that he was actually next to the bathroom, he couldn't help but fantasize about the bleach and rags in his little adjoined bedroom in his tea shop. 

He focused instead on watching you. You downed one more quarter glass of whisky, when a large man sat on the seat where Levi once sat. You told him to stay still unless you were really in trouble, he recalled, but this was setting alarm bells off in his head. Something was wrong. 

You almost jumped as the man in a trenchcoat sat beside you. He smelled heavily of liquor and vomit, and you smiled at him before pretending to be specially interested in the rim of your glass. You were supposed to be making a move now, you thought. 

You were about to stand up, but the stranger put one large hand on your thigh. "It's rare to see a girl here." His speech was slurred, and you swear you could smell his breath from where you were. You opened your mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Your heart was hammering against your ribcage, and your breath was shallow and quick. He finally turned to you, smiling wide, yellow teeth exposed, and bloodshot eyes moving from your eyes to your lips. "What's wrong baby?" His hand moved past your coat, into the waistband of your skirt. "Cat got your tongue?" He sniggered. 

You were terrified, and still. Your whole body had gone cold, and your mind was blanking. You wanted to scream but you couldn't. 

When his hand reached your bare skin, just over your crotch, you whimpered. 

Then Levi grabbed him by the neck and smashed his head into the bar counter. 

"Fucking pervert." He brought the man's head up and slammed it down again. Everyone caught a glimpse of the stranger's bloody nose. The man's hand slipped out of your clothes. Levi threw him down on the floor. The man was unconscious, now. Briefly, Levi turned to the bartender. "You should clean up this shitstain here. Someone could slip on it." Levi kicked the unconscious body in the stomach. 

With that kick, he finally looked at you. 

You were on the verge of tears, he could tell, but you were also so, so still. "I wish to leave now." Levi heard you, but it was really no more than a whisper. 

\---

It's been a couple of hours since you both went home. He tried to check on you while in the carriage, to ask if you were okay, but for some reason he was tongue-tied. It was dark, but even under the dim moonlight he could tell your eyes were glossy.

It was almost 1am now, and he could still hear your sobs from the other side of the wall. He knew that beside his room was your wine cellar. 

Levi usually had a hard time sleeping anyway, but this was going to bug him until tomorrow night. He got up from his bed and quickly put a loose long-sleeved shirt over himself before heading to the door next to his. 

You heard someone call your name from outside the door. Darius was probably worried about you. They were always so soft around you. You laughed, pitying yourself. No, that was just your imagination. Why would they do that? 

Darius called you again. 

"I'm fine." You stuttered on the first word. After gritting your teeth to scold yourself, you continued. "Go to sleep, Darius." 

To your surprise, it wasn't your servant who swung the door open but the very man who had earlier saved you from full on sexual assault.

"L-Levi," You slurred his name. You felt you needed to stand up, for some reason-- to greet him. So you did, and then you crumpled. He watched you fall hard on your knees. You looked up at him, he looked down on you, then you cried again. "Fuck, I am so sorry…" You scrambled back to your earlier position and leaned against a barrel behind you. You buried your face into your elbows and tried to shrink away.

You expected him to berate you, tell you to go to sleep, most likely. 

Instead, you felt him sit beside you. 

You looked up from the crook of your elbows. 

Levi decided then that he hated seeing you cry. He found it annoying. Your face was puffed up, your cheeks overly red. 

Still, he couldn't take his eyes off your own. You had the most expressive eyes, he realized. The yellow light of the lantern danced around in your wet irises, making them the most attractive part of your face then. 

Suddenly, he felt the same anger he felt hours again. 

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for letting the perverted fuck get anywhere near you in the first place. I fucked up." 

Levi panicked a little when you sobbed again, but you were crying and laughing now. "You're trying to make me feel better but you're fucking up… I appreciate you for trying though." You told him. Now, Levi was confused. "In any case, I apologize." He thought that was the best response. He kept his eyes on the floor. 

"Well, don't be. It's my fucking fault." 

Levi, alarmed, turned his head to look at you again. You were already looking at him. 

Has his eyes always been this soft? 

You shook the thought away. 

"It really isn't." Levi said. 

"No. Father was right. I'm weak. I'm weak and because of that I'm a target." 

Levi called you by your first name in a way that was so earnest and concerned that you wanted to smack him because it was making you confused. "Levi," You returned. "I'm weak. You wouldn't get how that feels like. I can't just pick someone up twice my size by their collar and throw them down. I'm fucking weak." Your voice cracked pathetically at the last syllable. 

Levi didn't know what to say. 

"You know you're not the first hot soldier who's come into my life?" Your eyes were transfixed on the opposite side of the wall, lined with shelves of wine. "There was this girl. Betsy. Elizabeth-- she was…" 

Unbeknownst to you, Levi was looking at you straight now. He listened intently to your rambling. He watched as your eyes flashed happiness for a split second. 

"She was so goddamn beautiful. So stupid, but so beautiful." You laughed, breathy and insincere. "She was in the Survey Corps too. You must've known her. Then again, maybe not. She hated her superiors' guts apparently. That's what happens when you're brought up in Sina." You were slurring words more and more now, but Levi could understand. He also did hear of an Elizabeth, years ago. He already knew how this was going to end. "I fucking begged her to desert the regiment. She was so smart. She could've been military police, but nooo, it was always about her and her goddamn… amazing….. inspiring ideals. She told me she wasn't ready. I spent my last night with her as she cried on my fucking shoulder because she was so scared. I tried to convince her. Fuck, I even tried to get her honorably discharged. In trouble. Anything, anything at all… to fucking save her life." You gasped for air. You didn't realize you hadn't been breathing. 

"I failed. Then people found out. Nobles didn't like that. Some jealous fuckers sent me death threats over something as… as fucking stupid as who I was getting into bed with and fuck, all I had in my mind was that I wanted to fucking die so they might as well… I…. "

Suddenly, you were tired. 

"I'm sorry." Levi replied. 

You looked at him, finally. 

God, no. He looked too kind, too soft, too much like… 'no...it's not good to compare.' You reprimanded yourself. 

He let a few moments pass between you. It was enough to calm you. You felt better now that you told someone about Betsy. You felt like a weight had been lifted and now you wanna know something. You need to know something.

"What's it like? Being humanity's strongest?" 

It was now Levi's turn to stare at the wall across him. He stood up, only to get a random bottle from your collection. He would ponder over the qualities of his red wine later, right now, he just wanted to feel a burn in his throat. Levi thought about your question briefly as he came back and forcefully opened the cork with a pop. It was definitely not the first time Levi had been asked this question, and it's as inaccurate as it had been the first time he heard it. 

Levi had to get one thing out of that way. 

"I'm not humanity's fucking strongest." He told you as he sat back down next to you and gulped straight from the bottle. "There's a better man out there who could've saved my mother, my comrades, Erwin…" His voice became quiet when he uttered the name. You could pinpoint the emotion: guilt. You didn't know who Erwin was, but he must have been important to Levi. He caught your gaze, and your breathing stopped. "If you wanna know how it's like being me though… it is shittier than the bathrooms in that pub." You actually smiled at that, and Levi mirrored it, albeit his version was more subdued. He felt quite proud that he was able to make you smile. Neither of you noticed that your shoulders were now flushed against each other, much closer than when he first arrived. "But," He started again, looking away. You found yourself missing the tenderness in his eyes. "It's… painful. So many people have died. People I couldn't save. I fight and I fight but that's all I am. A soldier, a-a fighter. Now, that I'm not one.. I don't know…" Like he was realizing he was talking too much, he cast you a quick, worried glance before drinking straight from the bottle again. You placed a curious hand on top of his free one that lay on his lap. "Tell me." 

Levi could almost laugh at the irony of you telling him that. 

He looked at the empty wine bottle beside you, now long forgotten, and your tear-stained cheeks. 

It couldn't hurt to humor you right now. You'd probably forget all about it in the morning anyways. 

"Well, my mother was a prostitute in the Underground…" 

\---

"My uncle eventually died after we got Reiss-" 

Levi got cut off by a warm breath on his neck. He was so focused in recalling his days in the Survey Corps that he hadn't noticed your eyelids struggling to keep themselves from falling. Apparently, you had just lost that battle though. Your head was on his shoulder, and your breaths were even and deep. It was a nice change from the rattled hyperventilating you were doing a few hours ago. 

It must have been four in the morning now, and Levi was feeling a little drowsy himself too. He'd rather eat shit right now than to have to look for your room in this giant mansion only to get lost and get no sleep at all. 

Before taking action, Levi took a peculiar pause. 

He felt good like this. 

He felt wanted again. He felt like someone was allowed to be near him again. 

Then he looked at you. You were so beautiful. Your hands were soft and nothing like his own rough, beat up palms. 

No. 

No, Levi. 

He reprimanded himself simply, briefly. Then he scooped you up into his arms, careful to not wake you and went back to his room to lay you on the bed. 

The couch was not as uncomfortable as it looked, he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long :((( i was super busy last week and ill probably still be busy this week! my b thank you so much for reading though!


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius freaks out over what's happening in the estate. Meanwhile, you and Levi are advancing on your plans.
> 
> Also, Levi becomes really fucking confused.

When you woke up, you felt like shit. Your head was pounding and the sun was blinding. It was unusual for the drapes to be apart in the morning like this, though. You never opened them until the afternoon, why are you--

When you finally opened your eyes fully, you saw him. Levi was standing in front of the dresser, kept modest only by the white towel you provided him. It hung dangerously low on his hips and his bare chest glistened a little. Droplets of water fell from strands of dark hair, and ran down his abs. You were indulging yourself by staring, letting your cheeks turn hot, and your stomach twist. Still, there were more pressing matters right now. "Wh-wha-what?! Huh? Why? Did we… What?!?" Levi was alerted to your recently woken up self because of your yelling. He clicked his tongue. "It's not what you think, brat. I slept on the couch." He accidentally let slip the term of endearment. You looked at the aforementioned couch, and sure enough, a blanket and a lone pillow sat atop of it. You turned to look at him, more relieved than ever. He saw it in your features-- in the way your eyes lit up. "Thank you, Levi." You said, earnestly. "Don't worry about it." He didn't know why, but he turned away when he said it. Levi dried his hair with a towel, and you watched his hands with eager eyes. You were slowly remembering last night. Levi's hands felt very much like how you expected them to. Rough, scarred in places, a little dry. Still, at the time, you were just grateful he let you feel him. You needed grounding last night, that much was certain, even if you were still in a hungover state. You remember that you both told each other things that probably no one else knew about you. 

"And I'm sorry about your mother." 

He looked at you. There was a flash of fear that you weren't quick enough to spot, but it was there. He sighed. Silence. 

"Now, get dressed, my knight in shining armor." You threw a pillow to him that he swiftly caught. When he moved it away from the front of his face, you swore you saw him smile. "Alright. I will. Let's plan after." 

You mockingly did the salute in front of him and straightened your back. "Permission to close my eyes until your slow ass gets done, Captain!" He chuckled at your antics. "Permission granted. Now, shut the fuck up." You laughed. 

Levi got done picking out his clothes from the dresser and disappeared behind the doors of the adjoined bathroom. 

Levi looked at himself in the mirror as he dressed himself. You remembered his story. He felt a little unnerved by it. You were the first to hear about his tragic background, besides his long dead close friends from the earliest days of him being a scout. In terms of hearing the whole story, you had been the first to hear about it in the whole world. You, whom he had just met two days ago. 'It shouldn't matter that much.' Levi thought, so why did it feel so… off? He had always been careful with exposing anything about himself. For the longest time, he had no reason to. His subordinates remained only his subordinates, and his equals experienced the story with him and didn't survive to the end. Levi didn't have any real friends. When he did, they would die. 

Things are different now. 

He had to keep telling himself that. Everyday, he had to keep telling himself that. The paranoia never stopped. The feeling of dread never left him. Levi thinks it never would. 

Most mornings he was alone, he woke from too vivid nightmares of titans or Marley or something ruining the peace. Every night, for five years, he had slept less than four hours every night. 

With shaking hands, Levi buttoned his pants and finished getting dressed. 

When he came out, you noticed them. You approached him, legs wobbling briefly as they attempted to carry your weight. He eyed you, curious. “What’s wrong with your hands?” For a moment, he thought you were going to reach out for them. He didn’t know why he didn’t flinch as he waited for it. You didn’t though, instead only looking down at them and keeping a respectable distance. Levi put them inside his pockets. “None of your business.” Neither of you like his answer, but it was what he gave. You frowned, but brushed it off. “Geez, fine, old man.” You went to inspect yourself in the mirror, keeping the door open. “I’m not that much older than you, old woman.” He retorted. You rolled your eyes, although he couldn’t see. That was your only reaction and you turned your attention to the state of your face. You were clearly hungover and a mess. Your makeup smeared everywhere, and your hair stuck out in strange places. Surely, Levi would be bothered by the stains on his pillow case-- you would be sure to tell Darius to replace them. 

Your mind went back to the other night. You felt comfortable with Levi. He seemed to understand you. If not, well at least he seemed to actually tolerate your company. That was hard to come by around here. Everyone was always so busy climbing over or silently hating each other. 

Only bits and pieces of Levi’s story came back to you, but from them alone, you knew that man had gone through hell.

You felt guilt wash over you in one big sudden wave. 

Levi was watching you frown at your reflection. He was getting impatient. “Don’t you need clothes to be brought to you?” He asked. You were washing your face now, with the soap you had provided him. “Of course.”

Darius came to Levi's door automatically when they entered your bedroom that morning and found no one there. They bit the inside of their cheek, carrying a cold glass of water and aspirin. They could infer from how late the both of you came home that you were probably drunk, but they didn't expect this. When Levi came into the picture, Darius felt indifference. It was not uncommon for you to have guests. Occasionally, your father would have business partners over and he would graciously send over their daughters to have a little "girl bonding time". You hated it, of course. In those nights, you would sneak out of their bedroom when they fell asleep and knock at Darius' quarters. You two would talk for hours on end about anything and everything. 

This wasn't like that. 

The moment Levi walked in, Darius noticed his lingering stare on your form. They wanted to slap him in the face just for that, but reminded themself that even if Levi did want you, it's probably one-sided. Most of the men who enter the estate come and go heartbroken. Darius figured it would be the same for Levi. 

When they caught you smiling at something Levi said, as you two were sat next to each other in the gazebo, their perspective shattered. 

They were panicking right now, as they stood behind Levi's door. 

You stumbled out, briefly sticking your tongue out at Levi, before turning your head towards your ever faithful servant. "Hey there, you." You smoothed out yesterday's clothing, then took the pills on his tray and downed them with some water. Darius had a disapproving look on their face. Your expression turned grim. "Last night, uhm," You found yourself tongue-tied. Darius was your best friend, and your only constant companion for most of your adult life, but at that moment you felt yourself choke at your own words. "I can't. I'm sorry." Was all you said it. They looked startled now. Darius hurriedly placed the tray on a nearby decorative table and checked on your neck and arms. "Did-Did he hurt you?!" They sounded breathless, all of a sudden. "What? How did-?" Then it struck you. You had gotten out of Levi Ackerman's bedroom, smelling of wine and looking like a mess. You flushed red. "No, no!" You shook Darius off. "We didn't… He and I… We didn't uh, sleep… sleep together." You forced the words out of your mouth. Darius sighed deeply. "Oh, okay. Alright."

There was a peculiar beat of silence between you. 

"Let's get you dressed for the day, mistress." 

\---

You and Levi next saw each other at lunch. When you woke up, it was long after breakfast time, and Darius didn't even bother making those meals because they knew where you had been last night. Now, though, they're just glad you didn't have sex with Levi Ackerman.

You sat across Levi, as always, and Darius was bringing in your plates. 

'Is it just me or is he looking more attractive today?' 

You had to forcefully shut your brain up. This was not the time to thirst, this was the time to plan. Your scoldings went unnoticed as you continued to wander into thoughts like 'Why does he need to eat this food? I'm literally in front of him. Ha-ha.' When he opened his mouth, you quickly snapped out of it. 

"At least you don't look so depressed, brat."

By all means, Levi was actually checking to see if you felt better now. Instead, you only heard the last word. He watched as your grip tightened around your utensils. 

"When you call me that, Levi, I only feel pure annoyance." You meant it. The scraping of your fork against your plate was deliberate, and Levi cringed. "Fuck, you are so petty." 

When you saw his expression after he said that, you were in shock. 

He was… smiling? 

"Just fucking tell me what's the plan now." He asked, his face back to being grumpy. You had to filter your mouth for any snarky retorts that wanted to make itself known. You sighed. "So that fucking sucked. Went to all hell and shit." Understatement of the year. You had to quickly take your mind off the nauseating actions of the man in the bar, if you didn't want your lunch to get back on your plate in liquid form. Levi didn't show it, but he was still concerned. He hated how far you were right now. He hated how distant you were. He did appreciate your swearing though. It seemed you were getting more comfortable with him.

"No shit. What now?" He asked and you took a few moments. "Come crawling back to daddy, I guess. The scene that you made at the pub probably made them see your face. I can't risk you getting targeted and bringing it all back to me." You explained. "So what, you're gonna invite your father for dinner again?" He guessed, and he guessed right. "It's… well, really the only thing we can do. The Cortezes were my only lead aside from my father himself. I, uhm, I do have a plan though." He raised an eyebrow at this. 

"I have to make it look like I really fucking hate your guts and I want to cut ties with you." 

There was silence, and then you laughed. He chuckled. 

"Seems so fucking hard, right?" 

Levi was glad you were laughing, now. 

"Okay, I'm in, brat. How do we do this?" 

You ignored his distasteful nickname for you as you went into detail of what you're going to do. 

\---

Levi actually felt unnerved about your plan. Not because he needed to act, or because you needed to cause another scene with him, but because of a crucial element in your scene. He paced in his room, where you instructed him to stay. Some of his clothes were packed up back in his suitcase. He checked the time, again. Your father should be arriving any minute now. 

He clenched and unclenched his fist, wanting to be as gentle as believable.

Meanwhile, you personally welcomed your father into the estate. You even walked arm in arm, back to the dining room. You talked to him excitedly about the gossip and such that you've heard from the girls. He seemed to be in a good mood. That was an added bonus. He would behave, tonight. 

When he sat down on the chair you pulled back for him, he briefly looked around the room. There was another plate set but, the man he had expected to be there wasn't there. Your father stared at you. "I am so grateful you decided to invite me here again, but I was expecting someone else to keep us company tonight as well." He told you. Darius came in with your food. You stiffened in your seat. "Oh, why might you be looking for him, father? You kind of offended him last time by making a scene, you know." Your father sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He inwardly questioned your word choices. "Exactly that. I want to apologize." He explained. You laughed at that. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You were right." When you said that, he paused. "Baby, don't say that. I was intoxicated, I-" You clicked your tongue, effectively cutting him off. "No. I am weak. Incredibly so. I should be more ambitious, father. More determined." 

Levi was just outside in the hall, unbeknownst to the patriarch. He was undeniably a little proud of your speech. The thing is, you were very determined already. If your father didn't know that, then he didn't know you at all. 

"-Which is why I want to get more involved with the family business." You finished speaking. Your father's face lit up. "Oh! That's so wonderful! You know how I've always wanted you to be the heiress of our business. I'm so happy to hear you reconsider!" 

'You denied inheriting your family's source of their fortune?' Levi was surprised. He found himself always questioning what would be revealed about you next. You intrigued him, to be honest. At first, it was purely physical; after hearing your story, he supposes he judged you too harshly.

You forced a smile for the older man. "Of course, father. I needed to get a sense of direction soon. Maybe this is something I will be strong at." You thoroughly doubted that. 

That was his cue. 

Levi walked in, a little disheveled and about ten times more arrogant than usual. You stood up, angered.

"Sorry, father, I will deal with him-" As you tried to grab Levi by the arm, he shook you off. You pushed him out the doorway anyway. "What the hell is he doing here?" Levi was yelling. Though you were out of sight, your father could still hear you. "Can you shut up? That's my father, and you're late." You tried to 'reason' with him. "I'm sorry if I'm not excited to see the bastard-" "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You're no one to us and you don't get to call him names, I-" 

He slapped you, as you instructed. Levi accidentally showed the shock in his face. You whispered something in his ear. 

Your father came rushing to the arched doorway where you were standing behind, previously hidden from his point of view. He saw you cradle your face, but made no move towards Levi.

'Coward.' You thought. 

"Get out." 

Levi glared at you. "What?" 

"Get the hell out of my fucking estate." Every word dripped with venom. 

With one last final angry look, he turned around, marking his exit. 

\---

_"Don't worry. I don't mind the pain."_

That's what you whispered to him then. 

Your warm breath on his nape. The smell of your hair. The tiny, tiny space between you two. 

You. 

Levi had a hard time rationalizing his erection as he traveled to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAWL hope you guys liked that!!!!! its very fun to write sexually frustrated levi ackerman yep yep yep. expect this to be AT MOST a weekly thing bec i am very busy with life as well hejejejsks. i can rlly only write in my rare free times


	6. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi are starting to figure out your feelings. Well, Levi is, at least. You're still enjoying your obliviousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aot: kills characters  
> me: wooowww im gonna ignore that lol 🤣🤣
> 
> also: AKA u go on date w levi 😏

"Terribly sorry about that, father." You looked a little shaken from the scripted lover's quarrel you just had. In your head, you only saw Levi's undisguised fear from when he hit you. The first thing you would do when he came back in the morning was apologize. You didn't expect him to react quite like that, even though he did try and convince you earlier that he didn't need to do that to sell the act. 

Although your wide-eyed look was due to your guilt and anxiety, your father saw it as hurt. His blood boiled. "Don't say that, darling." He scooped you into his arms. The embrace was warm and sincere, if a little too tight. All that mattered now was that you've successfully demonized Levi Ackerman to your father. "That bastard deserves to be thrown out like you had him do. He's a brute. You deserve better, love." Your father spoke while still comforting you. You returned the hug, but that had been the fakest thing you've done the whole evening. Of course, the only time he shows you affection like this is right after he wins you back from a seemingly abusive suitor. 

There was a brief silence as you collected yourself. "I know I do, father, so I don't want to discuss it further. I won't spend another breath on him." He laughed at that. His hand was against your upper back as you walked back toward the dinner table. Darius was already there, cleaning up your plates. 

They would be absolutely seething if they hadn't already been made aware of the plan you and Levi had. They sent a meaningful glance towards your father, that he caught. Still, his face remained blank. You had not caught this tiny exchange they had-- you were already talking about your ambitions for the business you allegedly wanted to take part in. Your father brought back his attention to you. "Of course, darling! Anything for you. However, it's getting a little late for discussing finance and plans, no?" His concern was genuine. The scene from earlier still replayed in his memories. Although his fear petrified him and didn't allow him to react fast enough, there was no mistake that he loathed Levi at this point. Now, he just wanted you to be okay. The tiredness from acting seeped out of you, but it sold the image of exasperation. "Father, I'll be oka-" "Nonsense." He cut you off, sitting you down on a chair. He smoothed out your hair. "I insist. You need to rest. Let's talk in the morning, yes?" 

"If you say so." 

\---  
Historia excitedly opened the gates, to an annoyed looking Levi. The queen was in her nightwear but a long, heavy robe kept her modest. Behind her, a familiar someone's bright green eyes glinted under the nightlights of the palace. "Levi!" Historia went in for a hug, but pushed her away. She raised an eyebrow. Eren, who was behind her, looked down first at the bump in Levi's pants. "What the hell?" He spoke out his concerns. Levi grunted. "It's not what you think." He shot a glare at the younger boy. Historia finally noticed it, understanding slowly. Levi had never been more embarrassed in his life. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. 

Then, her voice dropped low. "Oh my." 

"Captain, what happened?" 

Levi had never seen Historia like this. She was ecstatically listening to your plan, adding her input now and then. Eren was beside her, a little groggy, but still very much engrossed in the conversation. Historia seemed to be rushing the important parts of his story, it seemed. 

"And, well, that's about it." Levi finished explaining. Historia grinned wide. "Okay, now tell me the important parts." Levi raised an eyebrow. Historia said your name. "You're attracted to her, aren't you?" He stiffened in his seat. Eren looked at Historia sideways, eyes wide. "Whaaat.." Eren whispered to himself. Levi shot him a look. "Why is he here anyway?" At the question, Eren settled back into his seat. "He's staying here because he wanted to visit Armin and Jean. Also, you're avoiding the question." Historia continued prodding at it. Levi's eyes remained distant, stubborn not to let either of these brats see his true emotions because truly, he didn't know either. His mind was full of thoughts and he couldn't quite catch one fast enough to pinpoint an exact emotion he could link to you. 

Maybe theories and thoughts couldn't help him, but memory did. He recalled how only moments ago he was struggling to calm himself. Still, Levi reasoned that he was old and single and probably sexually frustrated but at the same time, he knew that was stupid. He knew he could fuck whoever he wanted really, so he would've decided it long ago if it was just that. 

Either way, he needed an answer for His Majesty. 

"I don't see how that's your business."

Historia and Eren groaned in unison. Levi was astonished at how childish they could be when they were sleep deprived. These two were grown adults. 

Historia wiped her face off emotion and Levi was always surprised to see her do it. 

"Anyway, well done on your tasks. It seems you have it under control. Will you be away from each other too long? I trust her but… she's surrounded by very powerful people, Captain." 

Levi had thought of that too. He was supposed to be as distant as he could be, only meeting once a week so you could update him on the proceedings of your plan. He didn't like it. He protested against it. As always, you argued until he was too irritated to point out just how stupid something was. 

"It'll be fine. I won't abandon her completely." 

\---

You woke up uncharacteristically early. Darius laughed at your unusual giddiness as they dressed you for the day. Their hands were gentle and familiar on your body as they tied a purely ornamental corset up over one of your more intricate dresses. "You're practically buzzing in your seat, mistress. Are you looking forward to talking to your father today?" Darius couldn't believe their own words, but maybe it would give him some real insight to your plans. The only thing he knew until then was that your little quarrel with Levi was purely staged. They didn't know to what ends, and that is exactly what they're trying to find out. 

You paused, halfway from powdering rouge on your cheeks. You knew you were excited to start the day, but you weren't quite sure why. It definitely was not your father. As delighted as you were that your plans were finally moving forward, you would rather not be spending time with the old bastard. He was still the same man who had threatened to disown you if you went public with your relationship with Betsy, after all. He's still as spineless and insensitive, proved by his reaction last night. 

So, what exactly were you excited for? 

"I… You might find this hard to believe, but I don't know, actually." You told Darius. They raised an eyebrow at you-- you saw the expression from their reflection on your mirror. That definitely did not help them. "That's definitely not usual, mistress." You beamed at him. "No, it isn't."

You glanced at the clock as Darius finished up lacing the rope securely around your waist. It was approaching 10AM already. "Oh, shit." You muttered under your breath as you hurriedly stood up and ran out of your room. 

'You never said that word much before.' Darius thought. 

Levi was already in the gazebo when you reached the garden. He was dressed more discreetly than usual, with a long tan trench coat obscuring his identity. You could recognize that intimidating aura from anywhere, though. He looked up at you, a ghost of a smirk on his face. 

There were many thoughts running through his mind, but his previous conversation with Historia stuck out the most. 

_"You're attracted to her, aren't you?"_

The answer to that was actually quite simple: Yes. He'd been attracted to you since you two met in that damned oven of a carriage. You were a beautiful woman, and though privilege kept you young, you had lost that careless naivety that many of the young people he'd been around for most of his life had. For some reason, that drew him in. Maybe it's because he had that same negativity. Jackasses attract jackasses. At the same time, you were also just attractive in the physical sense. Your figure was amazing to him, and it would not hurt to imagine it glistening under his own--

'Levi, snap out of it. You're going to get hard again. ' He scolded himself. 

In the simplest sense, yes, you were attractive. 

The only reason he hesitated in answering Historia when she asked the question was because he was unsure yet if there was something deeper there; something more tender threatening to seep from his heart into his thoughts and making him do stupid things. 

You sat yourself down next to him, as you did days before. "Did you tell Historia?" You referred to the Queen by her name, as you usually did when you and her were alone. Levi put the dark hat down from his head. He felt he looked too much like his late uncle right then. "Yes. She seemed to be okay with the idea." There was a brief silence as you thought about how to go on. You opened your mouth, then closed it, then tried again. 

"Levi, I-I'm sorry-- about last night, I know that that was probably uncomfortable and I saw how uncomfortable you were with it. I'm really sorry." You could've slapped yourself with how you rambled and struggled to get the word sorry out. Levi raised an eyebrow at you. As always, he wasn't showing much emotion to give you insight to what he was thinking. 

He was thinking about how prettily you had done your make-up today. Also, he was thinking about how funny it was that you didn't know you were apologizing for an erection and nothing else. 

"It's fine. I should be used to it." 

The mood lightened, and you chuckled. "Are you used to hitting your allies?" He looked at you, seriously, then smiled softly. 

He remembered a young Eren, all those years ago. 

"Maybe." 

You shared a brief laugh at that.

"It's a beautiful day." Levi remarked and you followed his faraway gaze. It really was. The sky was blue and clear, but it wasn't too hot for once. There was a cool breeze that slightly tugged at your kept updo. The flowers smelled sweet and two Monarch butterflies circled each other, ignoring the scenery before them. 

Still, you knew it wasn't like Levi to comment on the views. 

"It is. Do you have plans?" You thought it would be better to get straight to the point. 

He didn't know why he wanted to do this, but he did. He wanted you to understand where he was coming from. It was probably futile to try and get new friends at his age, but he could try. He saw something in you. Even if he couldn't outright admit it, he wanted you to see something in him too. 

"Maybe. With you, if you want." 

"Won't people see us and ruin our plan? We're supposed to hate each other right now." You told him. You were a little disappointed that you were giving a counterargument. You wanted to go out with Levi, of course you did. Still, the queen's life came first. He was a bit more stubborn, though. Levi had actually uttered out the words and he wasn't about to let you reject him when you obviously wanted to come with him. "So put on a disguise. You're already such a primed actress." You rolled your eyes. It could work. It worked last time. 

"Fine. But, I have to meet with my father at noontime. I'll see you by your tea shop at 1?"

"Alright. See you then." 

\---

Your lunch with your father was entirely boring. Of course, you expected this. He wouldn't just randomly spill the beans on his plans to kill the queen while dining on steak. He mostly talked about managing the wineries, and was thoughtful enough to bring a new cherry wine he had been curating. The most important part was that now you were welcomed back into his estate and factories without suspicion by anyone else. You knew for a fact the brutes among his employees were aware of his plans. You just had to get closer. 

You bumped into a taller form and your thoughts were abruptly interrupted by your messy attempt at an apology. They looked down at you. The person had long brown hair and an eyepatch-- the one eye that was uncovered was twinkling and staring at the open tote bag you were holding. Inside was a bottle of wine and one of Levi's shirts that he had forgotten to bring with him when he made his dramatic exit. 

The person grinned, creepily. You glanced at the items they were also looking at. 

"Uhm, what..?" You were ready to run. You thought you were about to get mugged out in the street. God, it was a bad idea to go here alone and undercover. Unexpectedly, the person turned around to face the same direction you were going, and put a toned arm around your shoulders. "My name's Hange. I'm a friend of Levi's. Something tells me you're heading to his shop." They explained. You smiled, nervously. That didn't bring you any relief. "Oh. Uhm, maybe it's his shirt in my bag? Ha-ha." You laughed twice and sarcastically. It was mostly an attempt to calm your nerves. You were already nervous about being alone with Levi for purely recreational purposes the whole day. Now, this random stranger was being all friendly and leading you to his shop a bit more quicker than you'd like. Hange smirked. "Maybe. Are you two together? You don't seem like his type." They eyed you from the side. You were almost offended then you remembered the bright red wig you donned and the dark makeup you put on. "No! No, ahem, it's we.. uh… I'm his--" 

"Student. Hange, what'd the fuck I tell you about scaring the people around my shop?" 

Levi cutting you off had never brought you this much relief before. 

Hange laughed in his face. "Student! Man, I don't know about you, Lev, but I wouldn't fuck my students." They remarked. You hadn't even noticed that you entered the tea shop until just then. You were too busy panicking. Levi rolled his eyes. He noticed the bag and took the bottle of wine from it with a meaningful nod at your stiff form just standing there. "Just because of one shirt you think I'm fucking her…" He sounded exasperated, but there was a playful smirk on his face. "Well, was I wrong?" Hange retorted. "Incredibly. Now, fuck off. Go read your doctor books or something. I have plans." 

"Ooooohhhh," Hange drew the expression for a bit, suggestively. "He has… plans…" They winked at you. You turned beet red. Why? You had no idea. 

Then Hange walked away, laughter howling and disappearing. 

Levi sighed, then chuckled. "Are you okay?" The question was sincere, and calmed you down. You tentatively sat on one of the tables. "I-I guess so." You replied. "Sorry about that. Hange likes to visit me here." He approached you with a cup of tea in one hand and a box of his own homegrown tea leaves in the other. It seems both of you had gifts for this meeting. 

"Thank you," You talk the cup graciously. While still looking away, you said the next few words carefully. "You seem awfully close." 

Levi couldn't help but hear the jealousy in your tone. 

"Yes, well, we were both squad leaders in the Survey Corps." He explained, keeping his hands busy by cleaning the table you sat on with a washcloth. The place was empty right then. Levi usually had more customers in the fall and winter. During the summer, he was okay, but apparently his cold teas were not as big of a hit as his usual spiced hot teas. 

You smiled into the cup. "This is delicious." 

"Thanks," You were taken by surprise at him suddenly reaching your end of the table and caging you between his arms. "But move. I'm trying to clean." 

Your cheeks turned even warmer. You didn't know why this was happening more and more now. You got way too nervous around Levi. You felt your hands grow clammy and your temperature rise and this weird feeling down your lower stomach. You didn't know what was happening, but at the same time, you kinda liked it. 

"So, what was your plan for today?" 

That made him pause his actions. 

He turned to you, eyes full of an emotion you couldn't pinpoint. Whatever it was, it pierced through your chest. 

"I wanted to show you where I grew up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS WAS TWO WEEKS LATE.... ive been REALLY busy with academics lately and it's been giving me no time to write or demotivates me to do creative things. again, so sorry!!! chapter 7 is being started rn.


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally makes his mind up. Darius may be losing theirs.

_Levi watched as you scream at a kid to remove himself from your leg. The boy had ripped your skirt, and you were embarrassed, in a rush to leave the orphanage. Historia, who was on the other side of the room letting kids fumble and tangle her golden hair, was made aware of your predicament immediately. She smiled and apologized to the owner for having to leave early, maintaining a regal air about her as she left the establishment with a couple of dirty-faced kids trailing behind. Levi would have sympathized with you, he would be annoyed with disrespectful brats like that too-- if it weren't for how the boy looked._

_He was reminded of himself, all those years ago, malnourished and barely alive._

_Instead, he had a bitter taste in his mouth from meeting you for the first time._

\----

You watched Levi, almost weaving into an invisible crowd in the empty streets of the Underground City. Ever since Paradis became bigger, the need for having an underground city with such poor living conditions vanished. The queen made quick work of relocating these people and bringing aid to those who suffer from birth and health defects from where they were raised. Now, the city lay abandoned and eerie. It reminded anyone who entered it again of a time that was hopeless-- when they had to sacrifice sunlight for protection. 

For Levi, it was his childhood. 

He remembered going in and out of crowds, pickpocketing as he went, and mugging some others in the alleyways. 

You could see that, even now, in the way he moved swiftly and familiarly in those same alleyways. 

He turned to you, noticing you were struggling to predict his directions. 

He held out a hand. "You're too slow."

You laughed, breathless but genuine, and took it. "You're too fast." 

He was leading you somewhere steep and high, probably with a view. (As much of a view as a place like this could offer, anyway.) Before you could get there though, you heard a faint sobbing. You stopped in your tracks, which made him do the same. 

"Wait, Levi. Someone's-- it's a kid." 

The little girl wasn't too far from where you were, but when you found her, she was in quite a state. Her knees were scraped badly, and she was wailing. You knelt down next to her. The girl's eyes followed your movements curiously. 

"Hey, hey, what happened?" You shushed her gently, trying to make her breathe. 

"M-My brother, he.." The girl started crying again. 

You tried to recall what made you feel comforted. 

You remembered his hand. His warmth. His touch. 

You tentatively brushed a few of her sweaty strands of hair aware from her face, and the young girl immediately jumped into your arms. You smoothed your hands up and down her back, and finally, her breathing started to even out. 

Levi was watching all of this unfold, interested and a little surprised. 

"What happened?" 

The girl sniffed one, two times then spoke. "My- My brother and I… we were playing hide and seek. I fell and now I can't find him. I don't know how long it's been." 

"Oh, well, we'll help you find him. Okay? Isn't that right, Levi?" 

You looked at him, 'with those annoyingly breathtaking eyes you had' he thought, and he let out a grunt of approval.

You beamed at him, then the girl.

You two were now walking around with this tiny girl whom, with some of the conversation skills you didn't expect would work with kids too, had gotten warmed up to you now. Her wailing had silenced into the occasional tearful sniff, in between the rambling of her answers to your questions. Levi couldn't help but listen and had learned that they were orphans. When the girl, who named herself Anita was only a baby, her father had apparently died in the Garrison and her mother couldn't take the pressure of raising two children by her lonesome. She killed herself. She was about two years old when her mother died; at least, that's what her brother told her. That’s how they became orphans.

A close yelling of the girl's name interrupted your conversation. 

"Anita! Anita!" 

Her eyes lit up, and you allowed yourself to be dragged along as she picked up the pace and ran to the source of the sound. 

To Levi's surprise, Anita's brother was the boy from the orphanage that you had screamed at all that time ago. 

You flushed red. 

"Nita!" The skinny, dark haired boy scooped the elated little girl into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Nita. I should've started looking for you sooner. I'm sorry." He said, softly yet still audible to the two adults. 

He finally noticed you two. 

"Sir," He acknowledged Levi first. "Ma'am--" 

He seemed to recognize you. 

"Thank you." Still, the boy said it earnestly. 

You knelt down to the kids level, Levi continued to observe your actions. 

"No, please. I owe you an apology, actually. What was your name again?" You told him.

He blinked a few times before answering. "Tom." 

"Well, Tom, I'm sorry I yelled at you back at the orphanage. I never forget a face." 

He was silent for a bit, before grinning back at you. "It's no problem, ma'am. Sorry for your dress."

You laughed. "I can buy others." You glanced at the girl, still hugging her brother tightly. "I can even buy you one, if you'd like." 

Her eyes widened. "Really?!" 

"Of course." 

\----

You and Levi were now on top of some taller building, admiring the silence and strange appeal of mysterious candlelight that lit up the empty city. Historia had made this area a sort of heritage site, and many urban legends about tragic ghosts came from it. For Levi, it was no urban legend. There were ghosts here. He could feel them, he knew them. 

He still would give anything to see them again. 

You were looking at his expression. Unbeknownst to him, he looked just about as emotional as Levi Ackerman could be. Whatever stupor he was in, you wanted him out of it. He looked like he was in pain, almost. 

You lay your head on his shoulder, and his face changed immediately. 

He was surprised, but to his surprise, he didn't flinch away. He realized now, how quiet he had been since they got here. 

"What you did, that… that was nice of you to do." 

You scoffed at his claim. “Yeah, I hope so. I just got violently reminded of how brash I acted the day I met you.”

He let out a breath, a ghost of a chuckle, but said no more.

“Are you alright with this?” You asked him. He craned his neck towards yours, keeping eye contact. He slowly brought a hand to the top of your head, patting it awkwardly. 

“You’re not too bad, I guess.”

You hid your face against his neck and smiled. He suddenly felt conscious of your lips on his skin. “I didn’t mean that. I meant here. Being here again.”

He was quiet, and you were worried you had hit a tender spot. Before you could follow your own statement though, he replied. “I don’t like to linger on what happened to me.” He said that as if he wasn’t done, so you kept silent, listening carefully. “But, sometimes I wonder if my mother hadn’t died, would I have grown up normally?” It was a question, but the last syllable fell. His expression was hard to read, but you could guess. 

“Before the truth was uncovered...before you, all of you, helped to uncover it and to fight for it...I don’t think anyone could’ve grown up normally.”

His expression turned cold and distant.

“We needed _you_ , Levi. I think you know that, but now, you’re needed for something else.”

He looked at you, finally.

“You need to stay. You need to find peace. If I can’t be anything else more than an ornament to society, I want to at least do a little bit of that for you.”  
His gaze turned soft.

“Is that enough? Staying?”

You finally raised your head from his shoulder, looking him in the eye and nodding.

“You’re enough. I know that’s what you want me to say.”

Your faces were close. Closer than they’d ever been. He stared at you with such a tender sincerity, and it took only a split second of that gaze flickering down to your lips for you to make your move.

His lips were dry but soft, and fit perfectly with yours.

He didn’t move away.

\-----  
Darius knew where you were. You were with that veteran again, no doubt. They didn’t miss the tension in the manor when you two ate. They remember everything that happened in the garden. Darius knew one day this was going to happen if they kept on being passive about their feelings, but your plans against your father complicated things.

Your father was not only a powerful man, but he took in Darius when no one else would. Darius would’ve died in the Underground if they hadn’t made your father laugh at his poor attempt at pickpocketing all those years ago.

Still, if it wasn’t for your company, their insecurity about his own family throwing them out to the streets as a toddler would have driven them to harming themself. That, they also know. You were their dear friend, and closest confidante. You were the only one to take time to care for them and get to know them.

Darius was indebted to your father, but they loved you.

Darius briefly caught their reflection in the recently polished pots and pans in the kitchen that made them stop their frantic pacing. They looked terrible. Their hair was a mess, their eyes swollen from crying. 

Darius loved you, but you obviously didn’t love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // suicide
> 
> ........Okay, so I was gone for a while. I am so sorry. I genuinely am. I struggled with a really REALLY bad depressive episode from November to December....Like it was bad. I attempted the TW bad. That's kind of a bad excuse but y'all I'm really sorry. I've missed writing and I'm fr fr going to finish this because I miss MY BOY!!!! Oh, btw obv canon-divergent bec....NO ONES ALLOWED TO DIE. I DONT SEE THE LAST SEASON NOPE NOPE I DONT SEE THE LAST FEW CHAPTER NOOO SIRRR mwah thank you all for waiting i am so sorry again


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plans are advancing, but will it be on time? Matters of the heart cloud your mind with worry.

Darius was swift and precise with tightening your corset. This was nothing out of the ordinary, but your morning plans were. Any plans that involved your father usually consisted of social events that forced you to make an appearance, as the lone heiress of your business. Today though, you were supposed to voluntarily come to his estate to discuss business matters and so he could show you the ropes of his headquarters and your winery facilities.

To you, this was an opportunity to search his estate and office. You knew he regularly met up with the most ambitious nobles. 

You also knew that their trust had to be earned as well. You’re sure that if your father was anything like you know him to be, he would’ve eagerly brought you up on their meetings already. Most likely, they would not be so eager to trust you as well as he did. Still, you knew what you were to do, and had full faith in Historia’s ability to pull it off. 

“Ma’am?” Darius’ voice coaxed you out of your head. 

“Yes, Darius?”

“I’m done with your corset.”

It took you a few seconds to register, before you let out a small ‘oh!’ and stood up so they could assist you with dressing yourself.

Darius was convinced you were thinking about yesterday. You were gone for a solid five hours and they dread to imagine what you and Levi had done together in that time. Their heart sunk to their stomach. Every touch on your bare skin seemed to numb them. Still, they tried to focus on the task at hand.

\----

Levi lay awake in his bed now, thinking about yesterday. His under-eyes were slightly swollen. He had fallen asleep immediately when he came home. It was rare, but it happened. He hated to admit it, but he had felt something he hadn’t felt in years. 

_Hope._

His mind echoed the word once, then disappeared. It didn’t make sense to him at first. He fought alongside who many considered to be humanity’s hope once. Then he watched that man get crushed by life, and become unrecognizable. Now, he’s a shell. Eren needs Historia and Armin to tell him of his memories. Some of them fabricated, just to keep him good and sane. 

As strained as his relationship with Eren might be, he also knew what that felt. Levi had saved many, no doubt. He _had brought hope_ to the world. Yet most nights, he found himself wondering where that hope had gone for him. Levi knew he should’ve been content. He was strong, accomplished, and _alive_. That last one was something most of his comrades in a past life couldn’t say about themselves.

Those comrades...who visited him in his sleep. He relived those deaths in his nightmares. Though he had no enemies now, he found himself fighting sleep just to avoid seeing their terrified faces and hearing their agonizing screams. 

In the mornings, Levi would occasionally zone out. In those moments, he would sometimes be interrupted by a loud noise like the sounds of construction or a child’s playful yelling. Sometimes Hange would be there to calm him. Sometimes, he would crumble, alone and unseen. 

Maybe once, he had felt hope for this world, but Levi hadn’t felt hope for himself all his life.

Suddenly, here was this bratty, complicated noblewoman who was as smart and determined as they could come, who was willing to take him into his arms and treat him like he should be alive. He should be more confused about what he had felt when you kissed him, but he wasn’t. For him, it was a moment of clarity.

Hours later, as Levi secured a cravat that Erwin Smith had bought for him for his birthday many years ago, he wondered: is this what Erwin would’ve wanted for him?

\----

Once you saw Historia’s golden hair from the small window of your carriage, you felt your heart swell. It had been a while since you had met with your dear friend. You’d want nothing else but to run to her and chat about what had transpired the other day and your great confusion about it all. Still, your wants conflict with your needs today. Today was for business.

You painted on an annoyed grimace on your face before walking briskly towards her.

She greeted you by saying your name, attempting a hug. You swat her arms away and step back.

“What are you doing here?” You said, not caring to make your voice gentle.

“I wanted to visit you. Is there something wrong--” She started, voice steady but noticeably quieter than usual.

“You dare show your face in my father’s estate, your _Majesty_?” You watched Historia take offense to how you said her title. 

“What is your issue?” She replied quickly, voice raising.

“My issue is that somehow Susanna found out about Elizabeth.” You turned cold. She looked hurt.

“I had nothing to do with that. You know I wouldn’t.”

“Really? So, it’s coincidence as well that the other night Levi came running to _your_ palace and spent the night there?” You prodded further. You sensed movement from the corner of your eye. You knew that was your father. Good.

Historia paused, the implication registering into her brain within seconds. “That is-- I would not-- He was my superior!” She stumbled over her words.

“That was then. Now, apparently, both of you have stooped lower than me.” 

Even though you were acting right then, you were grateful that she knew what you were doing. Otherwise, you weren’t sure if you would still have your head after all that. Though you were looking straight at Historia, you could hear your father’s footsteps hurry to where you stood.

“You do not get to speak to your Queen like that.” Her voice turned harsh. Before she could say or do anything else, Maynard got between you two.

“Your Majesty!” He greeted her. She turned to look at him as you looked away. “I’m sorry for the commotion, I’m sure you had your reasons for doing whatever it is you did.” From his tone, you were sure he had heard what you were saying. “Now, I am actually going to be quite busy with my daughter this afternoon as I am showing her the ropes of the winery. I could give you our new cherry wine and then--”

She raised a hand, signaling to him to stop talking. Maynard was shocked. “I’m fine. I will go, since it seems I am not welcome here.”

She left.

When your father was sure that you two were alone, as you entered the building, he muttered under his breath: “Spoiled brat.”

Four hours later, and after touring the vineyard and cellars, as well as meeting some of the workers (you saw a glimpse of Randy and Danny and felt nauseous), you were now in your father’s office. He was talking about his decision making process as head of his business. You had tuned him out for the most part, only listening to keywords in case he asked you something. You were paying attention to your surroundings. You were looking for anything that would give you a clue about when the assassination would be happening. You didn’t know if you were running out of time. 

“...but anyways, I told that man: no way I’m gonna sell my winery! It may be small, but I’m telling ya-- it’s gonna get big and now look at where we are. My daughter is the heiress of the most successful wine-making business in Paradis!” He smiled at you. “But enough about that, what did you think of the headquarters?” You smiled back at him.

“It’s a lot more beautiful than how I remember it from when I was a child! The cellars have grown a lot bigger since then, too. It’s amazing to see what you’ve accomplished here, father. It’s even more amazing to think that it will be mine, one day.” Your last statement seemed to twist his expression, but you couldn’t point out exactly what it was yet. “One day, yes.” He seemed distant now.

You glanced at the clock. It was no mistake that you came late in the afternoon. It was almost 9PM now, and it was getting late. There was nothing off about you being here, since you were his daughter, but he had a certain frequent late-night meeting he had to get to. 

Like you had even planned that minute detail, a servant came through the door and opened his mouth to say something before he noticed your presence. “Sir,” Was all he opted to say instead. Your father stood up, so did you, in respect. “Oh! I had nearly forgotten I had a business meeting tonight, girl. I’m meeting with a famous cheesemaker from Shiganshina. We’re going to see if we can have a little collaboration.” He hugged you, and you returned it, feeling awkward about yourself. He held you by your arms. “You can wander about, just don’t disturb me, yeah? Your future servants are at your service.” He winked before leaving you alone in the room.

You sat there for a few minutes, before standing up and exploring his office. You looked behind the desk, eyeing a locked drawer. You pulled. Of course, it was locked, and your father probably had the keys with him everywhere. You decided to look through his bookshelf, if there had been any well-kept file or something to give you a hint about his plans. Nothing.

Finally, you got to his calendar.

It was busy most days. Inspection this, event that, meeting there and everywhere. Only one day was almost bare of any activity. Only one word was under the date: “Meeting”. This was unlike any other day as all of his other meetings specified for what. Even the late-night ones were labeled “Cheese collaboration.” 

You then realized, you didn’t have much time.

The 29th. Four days from now.

\----

You lay awake and alone in bed. Your mind was racing and you had been there for about an hour now, probably. You worried about Historia. What if Levi wasn’t enough to save her? What would you be doing that day? What if the plan failed? What if Levi got hurt or worse or…

The thought of Levi getting harmed by any of your father’s men brought an image to your head that would surely give you nightmares if you were to fall asleep now.

You breathed out and covered your face with your hands. 

Your mind spiraled on about Levi, until you were finally reminded of the incident yesterday. 

You had tried to keep it off your mind. After all, it was a mistake. Just a spur of the moment decision that meant nothing to you.

_Right_?

You felt comforted by Levi’s presence, and you wanted to do the same for him. That’s why you kissed him, right?

If so, why did you come home last night smiling and giggling to yourself? Why had you felt so ecstatic?

You groaned once, before getting up and getting dressed in a discrete, plain dress and a long cape with a hood that covered your features.

You slipped out of the estate quietly, walking with a purpose towards the one person who had the answers to your problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO hello hello!!! i will try to get the bulk of this story done before school starts!!! sorry if i'm slow yall EHKJSHKSH im trying my best! but i promise yall i WILL Finish this no matter what


End file.
